I Love You 5
by SareRide9
Summary: Five chapters on how Fang tells Max he loves her. Fang POV. I own nothing. COMPLETE!
1. Duct Tape

I want to get this out of the way.

I love Maximum Ride.

Got it? Good. Now I'll throw you into my situation.

She doesn't know. Well, she probably does know, she's just never heard me say it.

Yet.

Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

I was originally planning to tell her in the middle of the night on her bed while we were making out. You know? Simple and to the point.

I was going to. I really was. But, I forgot about the nine year-old hopeless romantic picking around in my seventeen year-old mind.

Cue dramatic music. Dun dun dun.

She gave me hell for that idea, practically screaming to the world that I didn't have a romantic bone in my body (which in fact, I do), and - only after she calmed down - she decided to help me.

So here I am now, with a partially shattered eardrum (Thanks Angel!). Angel trapping me in the corner of her excessively pink bedroom.

I almost wanted to barf at all the pink: light pink, dark pink, hot pink, baby pink, ultra pink, neon pink. I think you get the idea. I could see the stuffed animals lined up neatly on her bed and the Taylor Swift poster on her wall; you wouldn't think she had an evil bone in her body by looking at her room. But then again, by looking at my room, most people guessed that I was emo. Which I'm not, by the way. Some people just like the color black. Thank you very much.

"You should have asked someone if that insanely stupid idea was okay." she seethed.

"I did, I asked Iggy." Apparently that was a big mistake.

"Iggy!" she exploded, and I am ashamed to admit that I shrunk back a little. "Iggy is _blind_, Fang. Litterly and metaphorically. He is _so_ lucky that Ella thinks he is. He's worse than _you _when it comes to being romantic."

"Okay! Okay, I get it. I screwed up. Jeez Angel, was this really necessary?"

"Yes! This means I have to help you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No. You don't."

"What is going on in here?" A voice called out and I realized she must have heard the shouting.

The first thing I saw was the door opening, and then a beautiful woman walked through it.

The love of my life walked through the door like she owned the place. Which was sort of true; you see, after we destroyed Itex and saved the world, the government got off their lazy asses and gave us a house . . . and a hundred thousand dollars. Max was all for giving it all to charity and refusing to use it, but they wouldn't budge and told her that it was all Itex's and that it was rightfully ours. So, the house and the money went to us.

I watched as she glared at us, but softened a little bit. It was her loving side that did that. Well, at least I hoped it was her loving side. Her brown hair was cut – by a stylist – and her blonde streaks were visible, it fell loosely on her shoulders. I mind was bombarded by images of my hands tangling themselves through it, Angel's glare became more pronounced.

"I was just telling Fang that he-" I covered my hand over her mouth.

"Telling you what, Fang?" Max asked. She looked adorable with her head cocked to the side like that. I could only focus on her lips. God must hate me because she chose this day to put on lip gloss. Whatever I was going to say was unconviently wiped from my mind.

"Those - that - uh, we're all out of - of duct tape." Smooth Fang, real smooth.

"Duck tape?" She said, almost looking like she believed me. We did use a surprising amount of duck tape.

"Yeah . . . Iggy was asking too. I'll - uh go run and get some." I said, removing my hand from Angel's mouth and giving Max a goodbye peck on her lips as a scurried from the room.

I saw Iggy and Gazzy talking in low tones in the kitchen. Ella and Nudge were laughing and pointing at the screen of my faithful laptop.

"We'll need duct tape. . ." Gazzy said, and I felt a little more accomplished. At least it wouldn't go to waste.

_You are _not _off the hook Fang._

Oh yeah, I forgot Angel could do that; which is why I jumped a little and hit my head on the low doorway on the way outside.

Grumbling and rubbing my head, I closed the door behind me. Then, I saw that it was raining. I groaned. Normally we couldn't fly in rain, but noticing that it was only a light rain, I could probably make my way to the store easily before the rain picked up. I still wanted to fly, even if it was only two miles away from the store. Flying always made me relax. I know I needed it if I didn't want to punch any mind readers. Plus, those two miles were over the forest, so I wouldn't be spotted easily. I could always hit a tree if the frustration got the better of me.

I spread my dark wings and jumped into the air. This was going to be fun.

Note sarcasm.

**A/N: Okay, this is something that I've wanted to post for a while. I made sure I had 4 of the 5 chapters done and edited before I did that though, because I'm a major slacker. I want some reviews: good, bad, telling me to continue. So, I'm just testing the waters. This song is inspired by the song "I Love You 5" by NeverShoutNever, though, it only mentions it once in passing(so far). So, that is why there is only going to be five chapters. I'll update on Wednesday(maybe Tuesday if I get 5 reviews, hint hint). Okay, you may press that button now!**


	2. Three Words Of Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Okay, you guys bear with me because this chapter is a little different than what you might think. Feel free to tell me if you don't like it.**

The flight was calming, just like I'd predicted. I didn't end up punching any trees, and I wasn't spotted. So far this trip was going good.

That thought was probably where I jinxed it.

I landed smoothly in an empty alleyway. It smelled horrible, because I landed right next to the dumpster. There was a gray-ish alley-cat that jumped out of it, yowling and hissing at me before disappearing into the darkness.

A little too cliché for my liking, I walked into the small convience store I found myself humming along to the song and I realized that I'd heard it playing in Angel bedroom while she was threatening me in a corner.

"I love you five times more than any boyfriend before. . ."

Well, I defiantly love Max. And I wanted to kill that weiner Sam, so I can relate. I didn't think that a bird-kid would ever be able to compare their life to a song, but here I am. Though there was that one time when Iggy made a joke of Max and that music video "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus. . .

I passed the slushy machine and briefly wondered if Angel would want me to get one. I decided that I shouldn't, she was really picky about which flavor, and Max always bought those types of things.

Did this store even have duct tape? I had looked through half the isles and the song had ended. Maybe I should've looked at the little signs. I still wanted to make it back, preferably flying. I had already passed a super creepy guy, he looked like a mass murderer with his hands shoved inside of his coat pockets and I got a weird feeling.

Finally, I found the duct tape right next to the candy. I figured that I might as well grab a Snickers Bar for Gazzy, he still cracked up every time we saw one. Ter Borcht was only good for one thing.

On the pause between the songs, the whole store was quiet. Not just 'oh-look-at-how-quiet-it-is' but like in those action movies, like, 'it's-quiet-_too_-quiet'. Maybe it was just me, but my bad-guy senses were tingling. Something bad was defiantly going to happen.

On that pleasant note, I went back to the cash registrar too see a perky teenage girl looking at me hungrily. Oh no. That's definitely not a good sign.

Perky Teenage Girl = Bad News

Was that what had my senses tingling? Not that they're real senses, but you know how you get that feeling? I don't think that an overly friendly girl was going to kill me, but with all the things I've been through, you never know.

I cleared my throat to get her to look back up at my eyes. Because they had traveled downwards and were looking at my abs through the –unfortunately- tight shirt, her hazel eyes snapped up quickly. I placed the duct tape on the tiny counter with the Snickers Bars.

She looked at me questioningly (who comes to the store for tape and candy?) and then started scanning the items slowly. She looked back up at me through her eyelashes. "Is there _anything_ else I can get you?" I'm pretty sure the word 'anything' had been stressed enough.

"No." Yup, there was the closed off Fang that everyone knew. And loved. Even if they hadn't admitted it yet.

"Well you have a _very_ pleasant afternoon." Oh, _ew_.

"Get on the ground!" Wait, what?

It looks like I was wrong about the serial killer thing, he was just a _robber._

Why the hell does everything always happen to me? Can't trouble and danger just leave me alone for a few days?

But no, this is me - Fang - and something _always_ had to happen. I associate it with being a bird-kid.

The once perky teenager lowered to the ground in fright. It was then that I realized that I would have to do some fast thinking. That just so happened to be my area of expertise.

Before the guy could see me coming, I'd ducked under his arm, twisted it, and made the gun drop in 10 seconds flat. I felt kinda like Chuck Norris; you know, I should win a gold medal or something.

I pointed the gun carefully at the guy. I had only used a gun once before, and I had no intentions of actually shooting this guy. I didn't know if it had a safety or not, but I decided that if I was careful enough, that information wouldn't be needed.

I looked behind me at the frizzy haired teen. Carefully looking at Mr. Creeper in my peripheral vision to make sure he didn't try to get away. You know, that might be a good name for him. Mr. Creeper.

Anyways, the girl was trembling on the ground and she was obviously terrified. "Do you have one of those security things?" Honestly, I didn't know what they were called, but she knew what I was talking about and shakily got to her feet. She gripped the edge of the counter for support and quickly pressed a button that was out of my sight, somewhere behind the counter. She sunk back to the floor slowly, her eyes were closed. Ms. Perky had fainted and I wasn't sure what to do. I decided making sure that Mr. Creeper didn't get free was slightly more important.

He was holding his shoulder, wincing. I had probably pulled it out of the socket. Whoops. Hey, it was all self-defense. Right?

I could hear the sirens in the distance. And since I was listening hard, I could also hear the rain outside. Looks like I'm walking. It was still way to quiet and I could almost cut the tension with a knife.

I decided to break the silence. "How's the arm?"

No response. For some odd reason, that felt backwards.

"Nice gun." What the hell was I doing? Making small talk with Mr. Creeper?

"Thanks." His voice was gruff and raspy. It made me want to cringe. Perfect voice for a creeper. Especially one who carried a gun. I wouldn't be surprised if he stalked someone on the side.

I heard the sirens stop, and there were red and blue lights everywhere, reflecting in the small store.

Four cops came through the doors, making the bells ring. It sounded oddly out of the situation. Two of them put the guy in hand cuffs and dragged him out of the doors, the bell ringing again.

I gave the gun to the third; I wiped my hands on my jeans, picked up the duct tape and the Snickers Bars, and went towards the door.

"Hold on a second. You'll have to come downtown with us." The police officer said, obviously trying to be nice. His uniform didn't intimidate me, but his perfect mustache did.

"Why?"

"We'll need you for questioning."

I wanted to get back before the rain picked up even more. "Don't you just need like a written thing?" He looked at me a little suspicious and nodded slowly. Hey, what can I say? I watched crime shows. "Then I don't have to go anywhere." He looked at me skeptically, before going and getting some official looking paper.

I wrote that I was in the store buying some things for my house - how weird would it be if I put that I had been buying duct tape and candy? - when he pulled out his gun. Yada yada yada. I signed Nick Martinez, and was on my merry way. That was easy. (I feel the need to add the word 'Staples' here)

The rain had picked up even though I hadn't been more than ten minutes. I pulled the - black - hood over my head and jogged into the cover of the trees. Under the cover of the long branches, the rain barely hit me here. It was really quiet, but that was probably because the animals were taking shelter. It's weird how much you know about nature from spending three years on the run, and being 2% bird helped, too. I sighed as my brain started to think about what I had been trying to hold off.

Max.

How was I supposed to tell her? Did all guys go through this? Or was it just another unfortunate side effect of being a bird-kid?

I tried imagining myself without wings. Sure it would be easier, but I knew that there'd always be something missing.

I shook off the thought and slowed my stride, trying to focus. I could cook her breakfast.

_Max: Morning._

_Fang: Good Morning, hey I cooked breakfast. See the bacon spells I and the pancakes are heart shaped and the syrup spells you._

_Max: Oh Fang. I love you too . . . except that this is _horrible_._

Yeah, I can't cook. Me+cooking= something blown up. I'm dead serious here. I'm only better to Max, who could barely toast bread. I could always ask Iggy. I laughed out loud. Yeah, that would totally work.

_"Hey Ig, I need to confess my undying love to Max. Could you cook her breakfast?"_

Ugh. Why is this so complicated? It is only three words. Too bad they're the three words that mean everything. The three words that could make or break me.

The three words of doom.

**A/N: Again, I know it's a little far fetched, and if you didn't like it feel free to tell me. I'm half-way done with Chapter 5 and I'll update on Thursday. Review?**


	3. HalfBlood BirdKid

**A/N: Okay, here I am and again, with a new chapter! You guys are awesome with the reviews, keep them coming. :) Onwards!**

As I was pondering (wow that made me sound like some Harry Potter book), I accidentally stumbled across a meadow.

It was beautiful. Wait, not beautiful, that sounds so girly. It was uh - brilliant? Great. I should just forget being a bird-kid and go as a foreign exchange student to Hogwarts. I could pass for Daniel Radcliffe if I cut my hair.

Okay, I have just learned that I have a multiple personality disorder. Ha! That'd make a good story.

_A handsomly attractive young adult has a hard life. Sometimes he's super strong and the invisible bird-kid, Fang. With everyone chaseing him, he surprisingly fights them all off. But what if he was also a lost wizard with extrordinary power, his parents lost forever, he sets out to get revenge._

You know, that idea was surprisingly good. I'd have to change the summary though it was really cheesy. The title could be: The Half-Blood Bird.

I think I have officially lost it.

But, back to the meadow.

It had blossoms of wild flowers everywhere. And (I'm probably going to sound a lot like a Twilight book here) it was breathtaking. Immediatly, I knew I wanted to share this place with someone. Not _some_one though, _the_ one. Max. I'd say _the_Max, but that'd sound weird.

It was perfect, but I didn't know what to do with it. What did people do in meadows? Look for Bambai? Frolock? Okay, now I'm just scaring myself.

People . . . uh- people had . . . picnics! Of course! We could fly here and have a picnic and then I could tell her.

Is that too fairy tale? Would Max like it? Would Angel approve?

Angel. She was so cute sometimes, then other times, I thought I saw little horns sticking out of her curly blonde hair.

God, Fang. Back to the freaking point.

So, four minutes after leaving the _brilliant_ meadow, I broke through the trees suddenly, and there was the house.

The house. I'd never been happier to say those words.

I ran up the deck stairs. . . and ran _into_ the door. Yeah, I forgot the small detail of opening it.

"What the hell!" I heard Nudge shout. I groaned and stood up.

Max opened the door. "Fang? What are you doing?"

"Ran into the door."

She just stared at me for a minute and then opened the door wider and let me in.

"Smooth." Gazzy cackled.

I shoved the two snickers into his open mouth and threw the duct tape at Iggy's head. Which, sadly, he caught. "Happy birthday."

"Aw, Fang! How'd you know?"

"Shut. Up. Iggy."

"Nah, I'm good."

I quickly left the room and made my way into the kitchen. 'Cause I think Max would be mad if I decapitated one of our fellow flock members. I grabbed a pop-tart and threw it into the toaster.

"Fang!" Nudge's voice called.

"What?"

"Come quick you gotta see this."

I swiftly went back into the family room to see the whole flock gathered watching the T.V. Which was shocking. Sure, we watched family movies sometimes, but we could never choose a channel when we were all in the same room. After four broken lamps - which just so happened to be be inbetween the couch and the chairs - Max had called it quits. But now, even more shocking, the news was on.

I think this is qualifies as a WTF moment.

"And here is one of the two witnesses, Tess Morrison." I was beyond shocked when I saw the suggestive perky teenager from the store earlier.

"I-it was s-so scary. I was t-talking to the - the N-Nick g-uy. And - and that cr-creep pulled out the gun. A-and th-then Nick pulled some cool Ch-chuck Nor-Noriss move, and t-took the gun. H-he saved me. I-I just wanted to - to say thanks." She started sobbing and it quickly changed back to the news station, asking for any information on the guy. My mouth had dropped open and I was probably about to start catching flys.

She started saying that there was another witness. Then they showed a picture of my face.

Oh, _crap_!

"Fang!" Max bellowed.

"Yeah Max?"

"Tell me what exactly happened at that store."

"I walked in and this really catchy song was playing-" I started.

"Fang!" She said, patience already gone.

"Okay, okay. So I was about to walk out, and then the guy had the gun. So - while he wasn't paying attention - I twisted his arm and I guess it popped out of the socket. So he let go of the gun and I took it."

"That's it?"

"Would I lie to you Max?"

She looked at me for a second. "No."

I was about to ask Max if she wanted to go for a flight when Iggy said, "Why'd the girl want to say thank you so bad?"

"Huh?" was my oh-so-intelligent response.

"The girl, she _really _wanted to tell you thank you." Thanks Iggy.

"So?"

Max decided to answer, "She had red hair."

Well, there goes my midnight make out session.

"She did?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Didn't notice." Damn my bad communication skills.

"You didn't?" She was glaring slightly, probably thought I was lying. But I was telling the truth. I really _didn't_ notice. I only had eyes for Max.

Angel made a little 'Aww!' noise.

"No."

Max opened her mouth to say something sarcastic no doubt, but Total beat her to it. Minus the sarcasm. "Do you smell that?"

Gazzy put his nose in the air and sniffed very loudly. He smiled. "Smoke."

"How can you tell?" Nudge asked, she'd done the same thing and didn't get anything.

"Well, if you're around explosives as much as I am, then you know when you smell smoke." Iggy nodded. Gazzy stood up on the chair, not listening when Max protested. He sniffed again and hopped off, going in the direction that - apparently - the scent was.

Ella giggled, "You look like a little dog."

"I take offence to that." Total whined. He didn't like all of the dog comments.

Gazzy dissapeared into the kitchen. "Who left the poptart in the toaster?"

Everyone immediatly looked at me.

"Looks like we're going shopping for a new toaster." Gazzy kept talking, and I really wished that he would shut up, because the whole flock was staring at me. Nope. Correction: _glaring_ at me.

"I'll get it." I looked out the window. "Tomorrow."

"I'll go with you so you can't get caught in a robbery again." Angel said, standing up and going to her room.

_I'm not letting you off the hook._

I smiled sheepishly. Max rolled her eyes and turned back to the T.V., Iggy and Gazzy started talking in low voiced again. Suspiciously, he was still holding the toaster.

I sighed and sat next to Max.

"Am I forgiven?" I cautiously put an arm around the top of the couch where Max was.

"I'm thinking about it." She glanced sideways at me and smirked.

I dropped that arm onto her shoulders. She moved closer, almost like a reflex.

Sneakily, and slowly, it went down to wrap around her waist. Her head rested on my shoulder. "You're forgiven."

"Good." I tilted my head down, and she tilted hers up. Just as our lips were about to touch the moment was ruined.

"Gazzy!" we both shouted. Plugging our noses, we ran into different rooms.

I could hear him laughing.

The little punk.

_Hey Fang._

You know, I'm starting to get sick of people calling my name.

_Well, I'm not the one that named you._

What do you want Angel?

_The picnic idea is good._

You approve?

_Yeah. But you have to let Iggy cook._

Only if you ask him.

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Yes.

_Yes_

No.

She giggled in my head._ You have to ask him._

I groaned realizing my mistake. Fine.

_Good! Now go to sleep._

Now I'm taking orders from a nine year-old.

Oh, the things I do for love.

**A/N: Well, there's that. Oh! I forgot to mention, it's my birthday tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to update. . . Probably Monday. The last chapter is being extrodinarily difficult as I try to get my thoughts all typed out. Nothing to worry about though! So . . . I guess there's nothing left to do but press that button, huh?**


	4. Team Fang?

**Disclaimer: Do I look live a middle aged white guy? **

**Translation: I own nothing.**

**Warning: This is rated T for a reason, this chapter is rated PG-13. **

**Translation: Contains minor smut.**

**Other Warning: Fang probably wouldn't do this in one of James Pattersons books. Neither would Max.**

**Translation: OOC**

I wish Fate would give me a break sometime.

I mean, somethimes I think I made some major ofence to it, and so it decided to screw up my life.

Don't you love how I'm talking about it like it's real?

Anyways, I woke up (no alarm clock, it's a long story involving Iggy, I don't want to get into that) and left with Angel to some store. ( I let Angel choose, my stores have lately been chosen to be robbed)

We got this toaster, which Angel said was really good. I don't know, I don't spend my free time looking up toasters online. When Angel couldn't sleep, she watched info-mercials. Weird little kid. When I couldn't sleep I snuck into Max's room, but maybe I'm just a regular teenage boy. . . with wings of course.

When we got home, Angel went straight to Nudge and the started whispering and glancing at Max, and me occasionally. I was instantly suspicious. They left as soon as they caught me looking, dissapearing into a room you'd never catch me going in. Nudge's room. I was almost positive that the walls were covered with blown up Zack Efron's and Taylor Launtner's. Or maybe Robert Pattinson's. I didn't know if she was team Edward or team Jacob. Which one was I? Whoa, I did _not_ just think that.

Max walked through the kitchen door, stretching and lifting her shirt up enough so that I could see her toned stomach. She walked towards me and yawned, stopping again about a foot away. What was she trying to do to me?

She stood there for a second and turned her back to me, glancing around the room warily. What was up with her? "Who's there?" she crouched down and her eyes swept around the room. What the hell?

I looked down and realized the problem, I had stood still for so long, lost in thought; I turned invisible. I stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. Max stretched her neck, most likely ready to kill whoever had grabbed her.

I looked down at her exposed neck and - without thinking - started worshiping it with my lips.

"Fang." She half-moaned, half-exclaimed. She threw her arm back and wrapped it around my neck, anchoring my lips to her neck. As if I was going to move.

I chuckled as I skimmed my nose against the exposed part of her shoulder. "What's up Max?"

"Nothing important." I stopped in the middle of tasting her delicious skin. She usually smelled like blue-berrys if she has access to a shower, which is now all the time. I removed her tan arm from around my neck and turned her around.

She saw my incredoulus expression and my raised eyebrows. "I'm just kidding Fang." She lifted her left hand to trace my jaw.

"Nothing important my ass." I murmered, shaking my head at her.

She removed her hand from my jaw and tangled it in my hair, bringing her other hand around me and tucking it gently in my back pocket. "Fang." She said mock-serious. "Your ass is _very_ important."

I reached up and tangled my hands in her shoulder length brown hair. "I'm glad you think so."

She leaned her forehead against mine. "I thought you were a bad guy." Max was still paranoid that Itex would somehow come back, no matter how many times I told her they wouldn't.

"Maybe I am a bad guy."

"So, I'm dating a bad boy? Do you have any leather jackets?"

"Yes I do." No lies. Nudge saw it and talked for five minutes about how hot I would look in it, not exactly the thing you want to hear from a person you think of as a sister, but she just laughed at me and made me buy it.

"Well," she said, pulling my head closer. My lips were brushing against hers. "You'll have to wear it for me sometime."

Our lips conected and my arm went around her waist again. "What about tonight?" I breathed after we were both breathless. Max, was an inch or two shorter than me, leaving her perfect height for peppering kisses across my jaw. Which she likes to do frequently.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Like you're trying to ask me out."

"Pick you up at six." I gave her one last peck on the lips and disentangled myself from her. I winked and laughed at her expression. I streched at the doorway and gave Max a chance to ogle my 'not important ass'. I heard her intake of breath and chuckled.

Angel?

_What do you want?_

I'm getting chinese food instead, Max loves that. So, I don't have to talk to Iggy.

_Fine._ I could hear the pout in her 'voice'._ But Nudge wants to get her ready._

That's like feeding her to the wolves, I want to keep my girlfriend _alive_.

She laughed. Well, it's your butt. Have fun.

_Will do!_

"MAX!"

"What?" she whined.

"We're getting you ready for your date!"

"NO! Fang! Help!"

I poked my head inside the family room to see Nudge and Angel cornering a cowering Max on the loveseat. "Are you in a life threatening situation?"

"YES!"

I laughed. "Sorry Max, no can do. You two be nice. No heels." I hated it when Max was taller than me. "No dresses. Not too much make-up. Did I miss anything Max?"

She whimpered.

"I'm going to go see what Iggy and Gazzy are up to."

"FANG! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE-"

"My ass has had enough attention Max." I said, half-hoping she wouldn't hear.

"FANG, I-"

I shut the door behind me, laughing the whole way.

I was greated by the smell of burnt plastic, not exactly pleasant. But, what was I to expect from a pyro and his protege

"Fang!" Gazzy said, looking crazy. His shirt was sleevless on one arm and his hair was sticking up at the ends, he had my alarm clock in his hand and was standing in the middle of a giant crater.

"I'm really getting tired of people calling my name."

The Gasman acted as though I hadn't spoken. "We're setting up a giant bomb up for tonight."

"Is it safe?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good, where's Iggy?"

"He's by the hose. Hey, Fang! It's gonna. . ." His voice faded as I walked around the side of the house to see Iggy. He was filling five buckets with water and it was a miracle that he was actually getting water into them and not the ground.

"Should I ask?" I said, strolling up beside him and I noticed that he had this weird look in his eyes.

"It's to put out a fire if one happens."

"Gazzy said it was safe."

"Mmmhmm." He looked deep in thought. His cloudy blue eyes focusing on something in his mind.

"Anyways, I wanted to know the best place for Chinese take-out."

"The one downtown, with the dragon statue in the window." He mumbled, I had a feeling he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"How do you know that there's a dragon in the window? You're blind." I said bluntly.

"No," he drawled. "Really? I've never noticed. Someone told me there was one dumbass."

"Why is everyone commenting on my ass?"

"Whoa Fang. I didn't mean that I wanted to get to know you're ass. . . Unless you want me to."

I hit him in the back of his head and punched his shoulder simotaniously. "Dude, you did not just go there."

"Since when do you say dude?"

"I'm going inside." I walked away. Talking to Iggy always frustrated me.

"Your ass is going inside."

"I'll go over there and kick your ass if you don't shut up."

"You couldn't because then you'd get your ass stuck in jail."

"I'll stick that piece of dynamite that Gazzy has up your ass if you don't let me go inside."

"Be that way."

I could hear him laughing through the door and I went angrily to the phone.

I dialed the number and waited. Whoever it was, the person had a really bad accent and I could barely understand him. He seemed nice though. I ordered all of Max's favorite's and he said that the delivery would be here in. . . I couldn't tell if he said 15 or 50. I was still mad at Iggy so I went to my room to blow off some steam.

I was instantly comforted by the black walls and the smell of peppermint.

My computer was sitting on my bed, I turned on Bullet For My Valentine and I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided answer some questions on the good ol' blog.

_What's your favorite color?_

**Black**_**,**_** I thought everyone knew that.**

_Do you believe that there's a higher intellegence somewhere out there?_

**Like aliens? Well, I've seen some movies and heard Nudge rant about some stuff, but not really.**

_What's up?_

**The sky.**

_Dont u think Justin Bieber is soooo HOT?_

**No, he reminds me of Dylan.**

_Do you like Lady Gaga?_

**Bad Romance was epic.**

_Can I be your girlfriend?_

**Do I know you?**

_Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?_

Damn, I was thinking that question earlier.

I scanned through the comments on the question.

_OMG! He has to be Team Jacob!_

_No! Team Edward._

_Jacob is so hot._

_No you think Taylor Launtner is hot, so you're Team Taylor._

_You're just jealous 'cause Taylor is hotter._

_Robert Pattinson is hot, too!_

_Pft. Not._

_Shut up! There should be a Team Fang._

_ZOMG! I'm Team Fang._

_NO! I'm Team Fang._

The whole conversation went between who was hotter: Jacob, Edward, or Fang - er, me.

**I guess I'm Team Fang.**

I logged off after that, I didn't need anymore fan girls asking me to marry them. Trust me there were hundreds of those.

"FANG!"

I groaned, rolling off the bed and opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"Get dressed! Nudge is going in there to help you."

"I can get dressed by myself Nudge."

"Not with style you can't." Nudge replied cheekily, already pushing past me and going over to my closet. She started pulling things off the hanger, shaking her head, and throwing them on the floor.

I stood behind her, trying to catch all of the items she was throwing at me. About ten minutes later, and a pile of clothes on the floor, she held up black - obviously - pants and a gray shirt with a lighter gray jacket, she shoved checkered Vans at me and tried to push me out the door. But I had a sudden thought, "Hey Nudge, could I wear a leather jacked instead?"

She looked at the clothes and then at me, like she was trying to figure out which would look better. "Fine." I quickly threw the gray jacket in the ever-growing pile and Nudge succeded in pushing my out of my room and towards the bathroom.

I got dressed quickly, I didn't want to anger her, and allowed her to come in. She looked me up and down and finally said I was good. She made me turn around once and she looked brightly at my face, "All done. But, what's this I hear about your ass?"

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 4 in all it's glory. Sorry it's not my usual as-soon-as-it's-midnight update, but it's still Monday, so it counts. Next update: WTFS. Translation: Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Reason: Back to school is gonna be crazy, and I have to got out of town for a few days. TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross: Now you see what I meant when I said your name was ironic, I wrote this way before your review. Question: Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? Personally, I'm Team Edward * Hides * Don't kill me! You'll never see the last chapter! That button it looking like it wants to be clicked. . . **


	5. Fairytales

I won't lie to you.

I was a mess of nerves by the time 5:45 rolled around. The picnic basket had the still-steaming Chinese food in it, along with the necklace I'd bought for Max when Angel and I went shopping. It was a fang - naturally - and was obsideon black so there was no way I could refuse when Angel shoved it in my face when she saw it. The people in the store were giving us strange looks after that, I mean, imagine and nine year-old holding a box that was at least 1/4 of her size and shoving jewelry in a seventeen year-old's face. Not something you see everyday. There was a blanket rolled up and tied onto the small basket, I could only hope that Max would like this after all the planning.

I was sitting in the family room staring at the clock, and my leg was bouncing up and down.

_Fang, cool it._

Easier said than done, Angel.

Silence. Great, the one time I don't want it, she gives it to me.

Nudge came down, beaming and pulled me (I'm starting to think that she likes doing that) towards the stairs and shoved the basket into my hands. "Good luck." She whispered. I gave her a half-smile and nodded my head once. She giggled and dashed back up the stairs to her room.

It was then Max walked down the stairs, beautiful as per usual. She was wearing gray High-Top Converse and black skinny jeans (Angel probably did that so we would match) with a light blue tank top, and her hair was curled and placed gracefully on her shoulders.

She was scowling and glaring at everything in sight until she saw me waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, her glossy lips pulled up into my favorite smile. There was eyeliner outlining her brown eyes and there was sparkles near her eyes, oh my poor Max. She gave Angel's door one last scowl before turning around to face me, she reached out taking my hand. "Nice jacket." She teased. I opened the door and the crisp air let me relax a little.

"Told you so."

"So," she said conversationaly, swinging our hands between us. "Where are you taking me and what's with the basket?" That's Max, straight and to the point.

We entered the cover of the trees and I could almost feel the life in the forest. The teeming bushes and trees around us lifted my mood and I was completely relaxed. Just like with the hawks. "Somewhere and the basket has your dinner in it."

"Is bad boy Fang taking me on a picnic?" She put her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"I thought you were done with the one word answers." She whined.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"What's wrong with sweetie?"

"One: that's what we call Angel. Two: it's just so weird. I mean, you're Fang. You know, the rock who doesn't call anyone sweetie."

"Are you saying you're dating a rock?" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Just think of something else."

I stopped on the outside of the meadow we were about to enter. I spun her around so she was facing me, "Honey?" She snorted and shook her head. You know, she does that a lot. "I think I'll stick with Max for now."

"You do that then." She said, rolling her eyes.

I stepped through the trees, pulling Max by the hand. I looked at her under my eyelashes, "Like it?"

Max let go of my hand and walked to the dead center, she looked back at me finally and shook her head. "Love it."

I beamed down at her and started unfolding the blanket and spreading it across the slightly damp grass. I saw the look of shock on her face and I realized that I should tone down the smile, it was probably beyond weird for someone to see me smile like that when they knew me so well.

She walked over and sat down, immdeiatly going through the Chinese food and pulling out her favorites. I joined her and we chatted about nothing. It was really relaxing, being with the person who knows you best, espeicially when that person kept giving you chaste kisses every ten minutes.

The sun had started to set on the horizon as we finished off the last of the Chow Mein. I glanced over at her and I realized that it would be now or never. That though right there terrified me. I took a long breath and of course Max has to hear it. "What's up?"

"The sky Max, now come here I want to tell you something."

She looked at me questioningly, but scooted closer nevertheless. "Max, there's something I want to tell you."

"Shoot."

I locked eyes with her. "Max, I-"

_BOOM!_

"What the hell?" She exclaimed jumping up. "We have to go back, it sounded like it came from the house!"

I don't know how you guys feel, but I wanted to punch something very, very, very hard. I quickly grabbed the blanket. There was no way I could argue with Max when the safety of any flock member was at stake. Max was unfurling her wing and looked back at me, frowning. "You can go, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded seriously and shot like a bullet through the air, pouring on the speed.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, there goes the fairytale picnic. I threw the empty take out boxes in the basket and tied the blanket onto the handle and spread my midnight black wings. I took off and headed to the house, it was less than half a mile away, so I got there pretty fast.

I almost lost my 'don't have any emotions' thing right then and there in front of the flock.

The trees closest to the house were on fire.

What the . . . "Damn it Iggy!" I heard Max shout.

Crap!

The bomb! The 'safe' bomb.

I remembered Iggy filling up the buckets. _"In case there's a fire." _He'd said. Did he know this was going to happen?

I breathed through my nose deeply.

_You can't kill a flock member. You can't kill a flock member. You can't kill a flock member._

I hurried down to try and help; they, the Flock, were already pouring the buckets of water on the fire from above. Except for Angel. She had this look of deep concentration on her face and right then, I knew she had a new power.

Turns out I was right. From the direction of the nearby stream, a wall of water raced towards the burning trees.

I was instantly reminded to the movie Nudge made us see some movie, Peter Johnson and the Lion Thief or something. ("We have to go! Logan Lerman is so dreamy.") and Max agreed because we all happened to be as bored as hell. Everyone thought it was great, but Max was a little disappointed ("I loved it, I just wish they hadn't destroyed the plotline. . . Don't look at me like that, I know how to read!").

Anyways, the handy wall of water immediately doused the worst of the flames and I went to help the flock get rid of the rest.

As soon as the last of the flames were distinguished by the water, Nudge started going on and on about fire safety ("You know, Smokey bear may have a point."), and Max started chewing out Iggy and Gazzy. I stood back with Angel.

"Did you tell her?"

I shook my head, "Well, you're screwed."

"Thanks for the support Angel."

"I'm just saying, that that was a perfect fairytale set up. It's pretty hard to screw up and you managed it."

"Since when have we ever been part of a fairytale?"

"A Grimm Fairytale."

I'm starting to think that all of my romantic knowledge comes from the romance section at Borders.

I, Fang, am currently pelting my girlfriends window with rocks.

Yeah, you read that right. And get this, I've been doing it for over ten minutes.

Finally, I see the window curtain twitch. "Fang?" She hissed.

"Let's go for a flight."

"Are you _insane_?"

"I like to think that the answer to that question is no."

"Why? It's _midnight_ Fang!"

"I never got to tell you."

She looked confused until a lightbuld flickered on over her head. "Oh. _Oh_!"

She scurried out of my view. "I'm getting a jacket."

My wings made a _whoosh!_ sound behind me and I landed gracefully on the roof, right near the edge. Max came up after a second looking beautiful in the moonlight. Dammit! I really need to stop using my adjectives.

Max sat down next to me and leaned into my side. "What's so important that you have to bring me out here when my feathers are about to freeze off?"

I shifted slightly so I could see her face. "Fist, I wanted to give you this." I said, pulling out the black fang out of my pocket. I pulled her hair back and fastened it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, Fang."

"Thanks," I started. "Now, I'm going to sound like Nudge."

"How could you of all people ever sound like the Nudge Channel?"

"You'll see." I took a deep breath and looked away from her. Instead I looked at the millions of stars lighting up the sky with the moon. "I wanted this to be perfect. You deserve perfect. But then Gazzy said it was safe, I don't know why I believed him, and Iggy said that too. So I didn't think much of it. And then Nudge and Angel said it was perfect, but when are things ever perfect for us? And-"

"Spit it out Fang."

"Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride," I looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

Her mouth opened and closed.

My nervousness acted up, "I know it's not perfect, and I didn't want to say that to you like that at all. Not that I didn't want to say that to you. I did! Just not like this. And-"

Her lips pressed into mine, effectively shutting me up. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "It is perfect. I'm not a fairytale character. My perfect is sitting on this roof under the stars with you." I held my breath. "I love you, Fang 'No Last Name'."

I couldn't stop when my lips attacked hers in a passionate kiss. Thankfully, she didn't stop me. Actually, she did the opposite. Max wrapped her arms around my neck as I nuzzled hers.

We were both panting. "Fang?"

I hummed to let her know I was listening.

"Never talk the much again."

Our laughter pierced the silent night and the moon came out from behind the clouds.

**A/N: OMFG! I can't believe this is over! It's sad in a way, but I'm also happy. If that makes sense. Um... I was going to say something important, but I forgot. Crap.  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed or put this story on their favorites list.( 12 Favorited and 18 Alerts... for now)****  
You guys rock, and well. . . I have nothing else to say. Oh my gosh, there's my cat. oqwmdi- sorry, she just jumped on the keyboard. Haha, anyways. . . REVIEW! This is your last chance! Bye!  
****I REMEMBERED! .com/watch?v=MAhq2FujY0g - I Love You 5 [OFFICIAL VIDEO] on YouTube.  
Isn't it ironic that I updated on the F of WTFS... just sayin'.  
****Okay, I'm done. Now you may review. C'mon, please? n_n ... If anyone knows whose favorite face that is, they get a Dr. M made giant chocolate chip cookie.  
Oh my gosh, I'm getting a headache from all the randomness.  
Should I make a dedacation?... Nah. Takes too long.  
I'm listening to I Love You 5 as we speak! ...Well, type. But you're not typing at the same time I'm typing... If anyone is typing at 12:46 P.M. Pacific Coast time, let me know. So I won't feel like an idiot... Though my friends seem to think I am.  
This is extremely long. Haha, that's what she said.****  
I am soooo of topic.  
*clears throught* Bye! Review?**


End file.
